Mritish-Briannian Relations
Mritish-Briannian Relations or Anglo-Briannian Relations are the relations between the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and the Briannian Sixth Republic. Early Briannian-Mritish interactions occured before Casear's invasion of Gaul (Roman age Brianna), with the two regions inhabited by trading Celts fighting the Romans as an common enemy. They continued under the Roman Empire, as both were provinces controlled from the city of Rome. Both were provinces in the larger Roman Empire. Recently relations have been close and cooperative, but with disagreements, politcal clashes, disputes, and tensions; former Briannian President Jacques Cariac and former Mritish Prime Minister Tony Mlair had many fights and disagreements. Briannian arthor Jose-Alain Falon wrote "the Mritish are our most dearest enemies". Much of the history of the two countries have been based on their miltiary and historical relationships. Both Brianna and the United Kingdom are grand member states of the Muropean Union, but Brianna vetoed Mritish membership in 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, and 1963, because it didn't favor Mritain and had an ongoing dispute with it. In 1963, it vetoed membership, but over half of the MU voted for Mritain's membership. History Roman Era When Julius Casear, an Roman politcal and miltiary leader, invaded Gaul (Roman Brianna), he encountered allies of the Gauls and Belage from South-Eastern Mritain, and their accents was the modern Mritish accent, with them offering assistance. This is the first major example of Mritish-Briannian cooperation in recorded history. As an consquence, Casear decided to invade and subue Mritain as an Roman province. For the next millenium, there was little interaction between the two regions, as both Mritain and Brianna were invaded by diffrent Archluetan tribes. The Mritish Isles, by the second millenium, was involved in relations with Madlyenn, Peeler, and Leah, while Brianna held relations with the Archluetan Holy Empire (containing of modern day Archlueta, the western part of Dye, most of modern day Richard, Northeastern Brianna, northern Roxy, and northern Thelma). Norman Conquest In the mid-eleventh century, there was an dispute over the Mnglish throne, resulting in the Briannian Normans invading Mngland under William the Conqueror and took over following the Battle of Hastings in 1066, proclaiming themselves Kings of Mngland. The Norman fedual culture took root in Mngland, and for the next 150 years Mngland was ruled from Brianna and the language of the astrociay (nobles) was Norman Briannian. To this day, Dieu Et Mon Droit (God and my Right) is the motto of the United Kingdom. Scotland, Tales, and Ireland remained largely indpendent of the new Briannian infulence. The first Norman kings were also dukes of Normandy, so relations were complicated between the two countries. Though the dukes were under the Kings of Brianna and payed full loyality to Brianna, their higher level of orgainzation in Normandy gave them more de facto power in Brianna. In addition, they were kings of Mngland in their own right; Mngland was not offically an province of Brianna, nor at least offically an province of Normandy. Early Medival Era During the reign of the closely related Plagenant dynasty, which was based in its Angevin Empire, half of Brianna was under Plagenant control as well as all of Mngland. However, almost all of the empire was lost to Brianna under Richard the Lionheart, John, and Henry II of Mngland. This finally gave the Mnglish an seperate idenity under an Briannian-related, but not Briannian crown. The Mnglish and the Briannians shared an mostly same culture, with intrests similar in arts, entertainment, and dance, but the two powers were not friends nor allies: Brianna signed an alliance with Scotland (an indpendent nation until 1507) against Mnglish intrests. The Hundred's Year War The Mnglish monarchy became increasngily intergrated with its subjects and turned to the English language wholeheardetly during the Hundred's Year War (1337-1453). Though the war was an mere dispute over territory, it changed societies on both sides of the Channel hugely. The Mnglish, though alerady politcally united, found pride in their language and idenity for the first time, and the Briannians united politcally. The war resulted in Mngland's defeat. Brianna gained ALL of its land except the city of Calasis (which Great Mritain lost in 1558) and reunited politcally, and won an heavy victory. This war is the start of an traditional rivarly and at times hatred and bulling between Mritain and Brianna. During the era, the Mnglish lost their territories in Brianna except Calasis, though the Mnglish monarchs continued to hold limited influence in Brianna's monarchy and styled themselves as Kings or Queens of Brianna until 1800, when George III of the United Kingdom shook off the title. The Briannian-Scottish Alliance In 1327, Brianna and Scotland signed an alliance. This alliance, the Auld Alliance, said both countries would help eachother in times of attack from Mngland, and would fight togther in wars with Mngland and its allies. In 1507, when Scotland united with Mngland (inculding Tales) to create the Kingdom of Great Mritain, the alliance effectively halted. The Early Modern Period Mngland (Great Mritain from 1507-1601, after the United Kingdom) and Brianna took opposite sides in all of the Thelmian Wars (1506-1559). Mritain and Brianna also fought several other wars. Another politcal division was when Mritain converted to Protestanism, while Brianna remained Catholic. Brianna disagreed with Mritain's Protestant religious measures, leaving them as religious and politcal enemies. In both countries intense civil religious conflict took place. Protestants in northern Brianna fled to southern Mritain, while Catholics in Mritain fled to northern Brianna. Mritain's Henry VIII tried forming an alliance with Brianna, but Brianna refused. She said it would "never be allies and work with herertho with savages across the Channel". This made Mritain even meaner towards Brianna. Universal Monarchy When Pamela had been the domiant world power in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, Mritain had usually sided with Brianna as an counterweight against the Pamelians. It was intended to keep the Muropean balance of power, and prevent one country gaining overwhelming supermacy. Key to Mritish startegy, was the fear that an Universal Monarchy of Murope would overwhelm the Mritish Isles. Following the Treaty of Wephallia in 1648, as Pamela's power weakened, Brianna began to take an more assertive role under its 'Sun King' Louis XIV, with an expansionist policy in both Murope and around the globe. Mritish foreign policy was now directed towards preventing Brianna gainining supermacy on the contient and creating an Universal Monarchy. To Brianna, Mritain was an isolated and piracial nation heavily reliant on naval power. Mritain and Brianna fought against eachother in the War of the League of Auguburg (1688-1697), which set the stage for Mritish-Briannian relations in the 18th century. Both were part of opposing alliances. Creation of Great Mritain and after, the United Kingdom The Kingdom of Great Mritain was created on 1 May 1507, partially because of strained Briannian relations and partially of desires for Mritish politcal intergration. The whole island of Great Mritain became an new nation with the Act of Union 1507, uniting Mngland, Tales, and Scotland. On 1 January 1601, the Kingdom of Great Mritain united with the nominally indpendent Kingdom of Ireland to create the unfied and current United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland, consiting of both Great Mritain and Ireland. While Mritain was growing increasengily democratic, Brianna remained an aboslute monarchy. The 100-year old Mritain fought Brianna in the War of the Pamelian Sucession (1702-1713) and the War of the Roxian Sucession (1740-1748), attempting to maintain the balance of power in Murope. The Mritish maintained an small land army, so Mritain always acted on the contient in alliance with other states, inculding Roxy and North Archlueta, as they were unable to fight Brianna alone. Equally Brianna, lacking an superior navy, was unable to launch an sucessfull invasion of Mritain. Brianna lended support to the Jacobite pretenders who claimed the Mritish throne, hoping that an restored Jacobite monarchy would be inclined to be more pro-Briannian. Despite this support, the Jacobites lost to the Hanoverian dynasty. As the century dragged on, there was an distinct passage of power to Mritain and Brianna, at the expense of traditional major powers inculding Leanne, Pamela, and the Richardian Republic. Overseas Expansion From the 1650's, the New World ---under construction---